kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Whereabouts of the Forbidden Fruit
is the thirty-first episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. This is the debut appearance of the Kiwami Lockseed, given to DJ Sagara by Rosyuo, and the final appearance of Kamen Rider Sigurd. With the previous episode stated to take place two weeks before the events of episodes 28 and 29, this episode picks up directly from Episode 29. Synopsis The "Fruit of Knowledge" gives someone the power to remake the world itself and become God. Sid overhears from one of the Over Lords, Redyue, that Rosyuo has been safeguarding the fruit. Sid plans to steal it so he can become God. While this unfolds, the Over Lord Demushu has left Helheim to invade Zawame City and begins to randomly destroy the city. Plot Rosyuo continues to explain to Takatora the meaning of the Forbidden Fruit and how it gives its holder control over Helheim Forest, but says that humanity cannot possibly claim it. When Takatora demands to know more, DJ Sagara appears, revealing that it is unfair to one species to obtain two Forbidden Fruits and the Over Lord confirms that he has the Fruit meant for mankind in his possession. In the occasion, DJ Sagara also confirms his suspicion that Rosyuo intends to use the Fruit's powers to revive someone important to him, even at the cost of the lives of all Earthlings, but Sagara convinces him to give a chance to humans and he uses the power of the Fruit to create a special Lockseed and entrusts it to Sagara, who then leaves. Meanwhile, Demushu jumps into the Crack and Armored Riders Baron and Gaim pursue him to Zawame City, while Zangetsu Shin and Sigurd stay behind and come across Redyue. The Riders fight Redyue until he surrenders, claiming that he will show them the way to the Forbidden Fruit. Upon arriving at the Human World, Demushu starts a rampage and Yoko is contacted by the mayor who claims that it will be unable to cover up such level of destruction from the public, when New Generation Rider Duke activates the "Master Intelligent System", to seize all communications in the city, and sends Marika, along a squad of Kurokage Troopers to subdue Demushu. Now certain that they can't reason with the Over Lord, Gaim and Baron confront him just to be defeated, with Kaito trapped in some debris unable to reach his Genesis Driver. Enraged when Demushu claims that he is only attacking the city because it's the destiny of the weak to be crushed by the strong, Kouta transforms into Gaim Kachidoki Arms and fights him on equal terms, until Marika and the Kurokage Troopers, with orders to take down Gaim first, attack him. In the occasion, Kaito's Genesis Driver is knocked next to him and he reclaims it to transform again into Baron Lemon Energy Arms, escaping with an injured Kouta after he is defeated by Demushu thanks to Marika's interference. Meanwhile, Redyue guides Sid and Mitsuzane to the location of the Forbidden Fruit, but Mitsuzane decides to stay behind, claiming that only one can obtain it. When Sid moves forward, Mitsuzane confronts Redyue, certain that she was leading them into a trap and the Over Lord confirms his suspicions. Kaito takes Kouta back to Team Gaim's garage where Kouta confronts Kaito if he shares Demushu's view on true strength, to which he agrees, but he also reveals that for that reason, he wants Kouta to get stronger as well, and returns to the battle, accompanied by Zack. At the Helheim Forest, Sigurd confronts Rosyuo for the possession of the Forbidden Fruit, but is easily defeated by the Over Lord, who destroys Sid's Genesis Driver and Cherry Energy Lockseed and crushes him to death between the walls. Back at Zawame City, Marika, upon seeing Kaito and Zack, asks for their help to subdue Demushu. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Gaim: ***Orange, Lemon Energy, Kachidoki **Baron: ***Lemon Energy **Knuckle: ***Kurumi **Kurokage Troopers: ***Matsubokkuri, Dandeliner **Zangetsu Shin: ***Melon Energy **Duke: ***Lemon Energy **Sigurd: ***Cherry Energy (destroyed) **Marika: ***Peach Energy *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Jimber Lemon Arms, Kachidoki Arms **Baron: ***Lemon Energy Arms **Knuckle: ***Kurumi Arms **Kurokage Troopers: ***Matsubokkuri Arms **Zangetsu Shin: ***Melon Energy Arms **Duke: ***Lemon Energy Arms **Sigurd: ***Cherry Energy Arms **Marika: ***Peach Energy Arms *'Lock Vehicle:' **Kurokage Troopers ***Dandeliner Deleted Scenes slashes Sigurd]] *The magazine scan reveals an unseen scene in which Rosyuo uses his sword to slash Sigurd during their fight. Errors to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 14, . *'Closing Screen Lockseed Collection': **Kamen Rider: Baron **Lockseeds: LS-08 Banana, LS-10 Suika, LS-11 Mango, LV-02 Rose Attacker, LV-03 Dandeliner, ELS-01 Lemon Energy *Ryoma appears transformed as Kamen Rider Duke for the entire episode. This is due to the fact that his actor, Tsunenori Aoki, wasn't physically present during the filming of this episode as he was taking part in a play. He would appear exclusively as Duke in the next episode as well followed by a short appearance in person the episode after that before a period of absence up to his return in episode 38. *This is the first episode where Gaim does not assume Orange Arms. *This is the first time that the two Team Baron Riders (Kaito and Zack) transform together. DVD releases Kamen Rider Gaim Volume 8 features episodes 29-32: The Over Lord King, The Red and Blue Kikaider, Whereabouts of the Forbidden Fruit and The Strongest Power! Kiwami Arms. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/gaimu.html DSTD08898-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 8, DVD cover Gaim DVD Volume 08.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 8, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「禁断の果実のゆくえ」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「禁断の果実のゆくえ」 References Category:Kamen Rider Gaim Category:Rider Death Episode